


Anything

by BaronVonChop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: The only way Rey can set Ben Solo free is to kill Kylo Ren.All dialog is taken from the scene in The Force Awakens where Kylo Ren killed Han Solo.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the first person to have this idea! Apologies for any similarities to other works.

The fight was finally over and the First Order defeated. Rey retracted her lightsaber’s blade and clipped the hilt to her belt. It had never felt so heavy.

Kylo Ren stood nearby, surrounded by the remains of the army he had once helped raise and now helped destroy. He swayed as though he might fall at any moment. His lightsaber remained ignited in his grip, motionless now except for the trembling in his hand.

Rey’s voice rang out. “Ben!” It was the first word she had spoken to him since he had arrived on the battlefield.

He turned, eyes wide. Rey felt waves of anger and pain radiating off him as he used every ounce of his power to remain standing. She approached him, her eyes on his, keeping her mind calm as Luke had taught her.

Kylo Ren’s rage and Ben Solo’s fear roared like a hurricane in the Force. In the tumult, she could sense that he still hid something from her. Rey almost hesitated out of fear of what it might be, but she saw the pleading look on his face, and she found the resolve to continue.

When she reached him, he started to extend his left hand toward her, but his mouth twisted and it dropped to his side again. “It’s too late.” He closed his eyes. His nostrils flared as he breathed in. When he opened his eyes again, he could not bring himself to look at her.

“No it’s not,” Rey said. She reached out both her hands and took his left hand, lifting it up.

“I want…” Kylo looked at her, only for a moment, before looking away. In that moment, she sensed what he had hidden. His shame yawned before her like a depthless chasm. Rey found herself clutching his hand tighter just to keep from falling. Kylo’s voice was soft, his eyes fixed on something she could not see. “I want to be free of this pain. Will you help me?”

“Yes. Anything.”

He raised his eyes, so like his mother’s, and met her gaze. She knew what he wanted. She realized that she had known it from the moment she had watched him kill his father. She nodded. At first, she could not bring herself to let go of him. When she finally released his hand, her knuckles ached.

Kylo Ren’s mouth opened. His lips trembled with everything left unsaid. A single tear raced down his cheek, mirrored by one on Rey’s. He closed his eyes. In the Force, the tumult went silent. They stood together in the eye of the hurricane.

Rey saw the strain in Kylo’s face as he fought to keep his emotions in check. It was now or never. Rey sobbed and ignited her lightsaber.

She heard the snap-hiss of the blade.

She saw the tip of her blue blade over his shoulder.

He opened his eyes. He was at peace. “Thank you.”

His lightsaber fell from his hand, deactivating for the last time. He reached up, his hand wavering with exhaustion, and touched her cheek before crumpling to the ground.

It was over.

Rey fell to her knees and allowed herself to mourn for Kylo Ren’s final victim, Ben Solo.


End file.
